


Space Warp. (An SU x Star Trek : Into Darkness Crossover) PAUSED

by SUFandom



Category: Star Trek- Into Darkness (2013 Movie), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: space warp, travel to homeworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: The Crew and the Crystal Gems warp to the galaxies that untraveled before. But unexpected events occur..





	1. Proluge

Prolouge

Meeting Assembly 7:43PM Wed Oct 12, StarDate 21157

 

Admiral's PoV:  
Oh. Hello Gentlemen. Its time to discuss about the incident that happened on Paris.  
Krei (Forgot his name..) had stole the archive from the One of our Secret Facility. I spoke.  
But why Did this human Do this?? Yellow asked  
Well. We dont know. But the files are contain some weapon designs and starships. And the Police stated that 86 people are dead and 32 are injured but 17 are still gone missing. I said

Steven's PoV:  
Hmm. Pearl look at this.. I Said  
what is it Steven?? Said Pearl  
The archives is somewhat suspicious.. I said

Admiral's PoV:  
What are you Chit Chating About Steven! I said  
Um.. Sorry admiral. But this seems suspicious and very odd though. Said Steven  
Well explain it. i said  
Well... 

*As steven saw some air blaster drone*

Steven's PoV:  
Stand Down! I shouted  
*As the ship starts shooting*

aaaahh!! Help! the admiral said

*As steven headed to the left wing, he managed to destroy the aircraft and Saw krei beaming and saw him gone & the ship exploded*

Spock PoV:  
Steven. Im sorry. i said  
No... i can still heal him. *licks his own hand and put it to christopher pike's wound and it didn't work*  
No! it didnt work!, no! steven shouted.

... prolouge ended


	2. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summary:  
> At this Time, Krei Managed to Escape and heads to Homeworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story's update will be very slow.

At the Very Next Day

Steven, Captain Kirk, Spock, and The Diamonds, and also our Dorito, Peri Arrived at their meeting location

Peri: Well. I found something on his beaming device. *Grabs the portable transwarp beaming device* This is a Transwarp Beaming Device & its portable. it can send only one people for unlimited distance because he was headed to white's planet.

Blue: Wait. White?

Peri: Yes.

Yellow: *facepalms* we cant go there since we made a deal for this planet and for steven. (And also the old CG'S)

Spock: I Belive Yellow is Right. We should not go or this is will be an all-out gem war.

Kirk: But.. if we could say to white that we need to get krei because of his penalties..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I will divide the chapter cuz my fingrs are in pain...


	3. Convincing the Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they are convincing the admiral to go White Diamond's Planet.

Chapter 3

Convincing the Admiral

Admiral! Said Kirk

Yes. Mr. James T. Kirk? Admiral Asked

We will have to go to Homeworld because krei is there sir. Said Kirk

Please Give us Some moment. Admiral Said to his staff.

So Krei is on white's planet? Said the Admiral

Yes sir. Said Kirk

But if that thing goes to homeworld*enterprise* it will be all out gem war right? Admiral Said

Yes. Sir but if he refuses to come with us. We will try to destroy him using advanced shell torpedo. Kirk said

Okay. You have the clearance to fly out there and use the long-ranged and advanced torpedo. Do you Understand? said Admiral

Yes sir. Oh. And might needed the Crystal Gems and Mr. Spock here. Said Kirk

Permission Granted. Said Admiral

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Soon!


End file.
